1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an optical part, whose set-up position, shape and size are properly controlled, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, as a method of manufacturing optical members, such as a lens, there is known a method in which after a liquid droplet is ejected to a substrate, it is hardened to manufacture an optical member. For example, in Japanese Published Patent No. 2000-2802, there is disclosed a method of manufacturing micro-lens by using an inkjet head to eject the liquid droplet. In this method, prior to ejecting the liquid droplet, liquid repellent processing or lyophilic processing is carried out on an area which the liquid droplet is to land. However, according to this method, there are cases where it can be difficult to strictly control the shape and place of formation of a lens.